Seizing the moment
by jannikajade
Summary: Just a little missing moment from Don't take a tip from me, where Casey tries to thank Derek for being so sweet, and Derek tries to prove he's NOT a nice guy. Dasey Fluff. One shot.


**Author's Note:** So this isn't an update to "sleeping with a ghost," sorry. Its just a little one shot. This one is inspired by a conversation I had on livejournal about "Don't take a tip from me." We were just wondering why exactly Derek and Casey seemed to be heading to Casey's room at the end, and why the seemed so happy right before they walked into the little Lizwin party in Casey's room.

They had just had that little conversation in the kitchen where Casey reveals she knows Derek quit over her, but it still begs the question, why were they both going to Casey's room?(at least, to the Dasey warped mind it does) So... this one shot was born. Obviously it helps if you've seen the episode. This turned out a bit more.. charged than I wanted orginally, but it works. I suppose. I don't know.. I always hate them...

**Disclaimer:** I've got a pile of bills.. and a lot of shoes.. but Life with Derek? Still not mine.

* * *

Casey watched Derek walk towards the steps, wondering how it was possible he had been right again. Not only had he been right, but he had done something annoyingly sweet. She didn't quite know how to take it. She could handle mean, egotistical and obnoxious Derek, but this Derek- the sweet, thoughtful, and nice Derek- she didn't know what to do with him. Something about it left her feeling...guilty. She jumped up off her stool and ran after Derek. She caught him halfway up the steps. 

"Derek," she began, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Yes?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow and looking amused.

"I'm sorry, and you were right." She said seriously.

"Excuse me?" he asked, shaking her hand off his arm and looking at her like she'd just brutally insulted him.

"I'm sorry I said you couldn't handle working, and I'm sorry I was so sure I'd be better than you, and you were right I did need to relax, and have fun at my job, I should have listened to you sooner," Casey said sincerely.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked sounding appalled.

"Apologizing and giving you the credit you deserve," She said, slightly amused at his incredulous expression.

"Well stop," he said.

"Why?" she asked,

"Because you're freaking me out, that's why!" he said throwing up his arms.

"People apologize all the time Derek, its not a big deal," She said, rolling her eyes, Even though she was sure this was bothering him for the exact reason his random sweetness always bothered her. It threw off their normal pattern of banter and glares.

"People yes. Us no? We don't do this," he said, gesturing his hands back and forth between the two of them, "you apologizing to me is like... is like-" he stopped.

"Like you telling Andrew no one talks to me like that but you and quitting a job you were really good at over me?" she supplied, feeling like she'd put them back on equal footing. He groaned.

"See this is why I don't do nice things. People get all, mushy," he said running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"You do nice things all the time," she said, smiling wickedly.

"I do not," he said.

"I live here, I see you, you bought Marti and Lizzie gifts the other days!" she protested, knowing how much this line of arguement would annoy him.

"I was just trying to rub in the fact that I made more than you," He said defensively.

"Liar. If that was all you wanted you'd just have bought yourself something expensive," she said, enjoying his discomfort.

"I just like to feel like a better older sibling than you," Derek said, trying again.

"You just like to do nice things," She said, grinning sweetly.

"No. I really don't," He said, anger in his tone.

"Because you are a nice guy," she went on as though he hadn't spoken.

"We've been over this, I'm not." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"You are." She said, grinning.

"No, really, I'm a total asshole," he said.

"No, you're a sweet guy," She said keeping her tone sunny and perky.

"No, I'm a smug bastard," He said.

"No, you're a softie." She said.

"No," he said, practically growling, "I am a skirt chasing cad," he said, throwing her own insult back at him.

"Well yeah, you are, but you're still a good guy," she said, keeping her tone sweet and light to counteract his low dangerous growl.

"Don't push me Casey," He said, stepping closer to her.

"I'm complimenting you," she said, taking advantage of his nearness to put her hand back on his arm.

"You're aggravating me," he said, glaring at her and her hand.

"Only you would consider being called a nice guy aggravation," she said.

"Right, because I'm NOT a nice guy," he said.

"Give it up, you are," she said.

"No I'm not," he said.

"You are," she countered.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stepped still closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said boldly, despite the feeling that in the last few seconds this conversation had totally left her control.

"Well I'm pretty sure that nice guys?" he said, putting his other arm on the wall behind her, trapping her, "don't do this," he said leaning in to kiss her.

There was an instant, when she knew she should push him away, slap him, tell him how very wrong this way, but then it was gone and she was kissing him back and pulling him closer. Before she knew what was happening her back was pressed firmly up against the wall of the stairwell, and his hands were in her hair and on her back, almost lifting her off the ground. It was all could do to keep from wrapping her legs around his waist.

Several minutes later they broke apart, breathing heavily. For a long moment, they just stared at each other,

"Were we fighting?" Casey breathed feeling dazed and heady.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding, "you ruined it."

"How did I ruin it exactly?" she asked.

"I was making a point. You weren't supposed to kiss me back. I was kinda thinking you'd slap me," he said, smiling sheepishly,

"I probably should have," she admitted.

"Why didn't you?" he asked smirking slightly.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She countered.

"I was proving a point." He said, " I think,"

"You think?" she asked.

"I don't know. You pissed me off. I was angry." He said.

"I piss you off like, every day," she said smiling again.

"Good point. I think we should resolve it that way every time." He said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Do we have to wait till next time I piss you off?" She asked, even as a voice in her head spoke up and told her this was all very, very bad. It reminded her of irriating things like, Max and the fact that Derek was her step brother, but at that moment, standing on the stairs, all she wanted to do was kiss him again and again. Consequences be damned. She'd deal with them later. For once in her life, Casey wanted to seize the moment.

"Am I hearing things or are you, Casey Macdonald, suggesting that we make-out?" Derek asked smirking.

"Are you arguing?" she asked.

"Not at all." He said, leaning in to kiss her again. Several moments later, he pulled back from her, "Casey-" he said, "not that this wall thing isn't sexy and all, because it is, but if we're going to keep doing this..." he trailed off.

"My room?" she suggested.

"Good call," he said, kissing her again before the climbed the stairs, her giggling and him grinning wickedly.

They reached her room, his hand on her lower back, when they heard music and something else.. jumping maybe?

"Marti?" She whispered to Derek, gesturing towards her door.

"At the Davis's with Dimi," he said shaking his head, "there's no one home but us and..."

"Lizzie and Edwin," she fnished for him.

"Lets get them." Derek said, as Casey opened her door to reveal a shocked Lizzie and Edwin.

* * *

End. 


End file.
